The Demon Princess
by frodoschick
Summary: Elizabeth is not your average girl, or even your average witch. She has a power within her...power enough to upset the balance of the cosmos.
1. The Beginning

Hi, only my second H.P fanfic. Please review, because I need to know how I'm doing.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Harry Potter…I wish I did though….:sigh:

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning...

* * *

You all know what a thunderstorm is right? Well, what makes the lighting? Electromagnetic pulses? WRONG! Electrons making friction? Well, that's what scientists say. But what really makes the lighting are charge demons. 

They are tall, gray-skinned, folk whose eyes glow with yellow-orange with power, and whose hair is a shock of yellow streaked with either orange or red. The women are slightly smaller, but more powerful. They live in the sky, in houses made of clouds and rain. They are the ones who shape clouds into different formations and cause them to change color. Whenever it storms, they are the ones who make lighting, and thunder. They have a king, who sometimes travels to earth to see what he would see. You can tell it's him by the large medallion of gold and silver shaped like a lighting bolt. One day, in 1986, this demon fell in love with an earthling. No just any earthling, but a witch.

This witch was Irish born and bred. She had startling green eyes and peppery red hair. She loved to laugh and sing. She held tight to many dreams, but the largest of all her dreams was one of family. She wanted to have a family. Her name was Opal. When the demon king, named Static first saw her, she was on stage in a sequined outfit of black and blue. She was singing a song of dreams and stars. He had been spell-bound. Later, he met her off-stage and for the first time, he was just as shy as his younger brother, Electron. She had been enchanted with him and asked him out on a date. Little by little, they grew closer and closer. Two years later, he could deny it no longer.

On a date one Tuesday eve, he told her. He told her that he was a demon prince. At first, she had laughed. But then, she saw his eyes. His eyes did not lie. They begged her to see the truth. She told him she didn't care. Her love was stronger than the lighting that flowed through his veins. When he heard this he was over-joyed. He asked her that night to marry him. She accepted with a smile and a laugh. 3 months later they were married. He proved to be a loving husband, helping with the chores and protecting her.

In 1989, on Friday, October 13th, Opal gave birth to a little girl. Even as a new-born, the child was undoubtedly more than half-demon. Her eyes, normally blue, at times glowed with power and her hair was a shock of yellow with red streaks. Little by little, this power became stronger, and stronger. Soon it was so strong that it upset the balance of the cosmos. The king stayed on Earth, to protect his 1-year-old and his beloved wife. Then, one night in 1990, they came for him.

His brother had taken over the throne and sent guards to capture his brother. They arrived in the middle of the night. They bust in the door and tried to take him and kill his wife and child. He put up a fight while Opal took the child and ran. As punishment, his brother stripped him of his title, lands, wealth, and sight. He forbade him to ever travel to our world. Static now sits on lonely clouds, and sings to himself a song, mostly a tune, but sometimes a word or two escapes his lips and one feels so sorry for him. But, his wife, unknowing what had happened, fled to Upper Ireland and made a home there. For years, she waited for him, but he never came. She continually told her daughter about her father, who was once a mighty king. After seven years, she gave up hope. She took to raising the little girl by herself. She swore that she would never love again...

* * *

_15 years later..._

* * *

Lizzy grew to be a tall girl, with long fingers and short hair. She enjoyed sports and was a dare-devil. Almost every time there was a storm, she would stare out at it, enthralled by the power of the lightning and the loudness of the thunder. Her fave food were lamb, pork, potatoes and her home-grown greens. She enjoyed playing in the rain and wasn't afraid of the storms. The thing she was afraid of were werewolves and snakes. When there is a particularly strong storm, her hair crackles and stands up straight, in a giant poof of static. Whenever she is angry or frightened, her eyes glow a yellow-white. She loves cats and the sea side. She goes to the Yokey-Sheep school, two miles from her house. There, she studies magic and weather. 

Now, in 2005, her powers have reached the ears of Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters. He forgets his main target for once, the famous Harry Potter, and goes after this source of power, intending to make it his own...

* * *

Well? I would really like to know what you all think. Flames are accepted, if you can't think of anything else... 


	2. The Visit and Flight

DEMON PRINCESS: Chapter 2.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Harry Potter and…yeah….WAH!

>>>October 31st, 2005...11 o'clock pm...

A half circle of hooded men stood in front of a smoldering ruin that had once been a house. The embers glowed blood red in the night.Two of them approched and started to look through the ruins. Suddenly, a shadow burst from the back and dashed away into the forest next to it. One of the men raised a wand and began to speak: "Avada-" he was cut short by a stunning spell sent from the tallest one. "But sir...he could have killed her for you..." said another, smaller man.

"Yes..." hissed a cold, meancing voice from under the hood. 'But what good would she be then?"

"Umm...no good?"

"Excatly you fool. Now, spread out and look for her. She could not have gone far..."

A sudden lightning flash illunated a hand, with long spidery fingers. A hand as white as bone. The crash of thunder, and the rain began to pour. The men began to spread, into the forest, into the trees. Lord Voldemort laughed. "A chase before the kill. I haven't had a good chase in a long time..."

Lizzy crashed through the underbush of the forest close to her former home. The rain poured down, setting her hair ablaze. Muffling a scream, she pulled her hood over her head, to hide the electric charges. She normally wouldn't venture into this forest for anything, but tonight was an emergency. She glanced back, catching a red glow of embers slowly being extinguished. Her home...her mother...no! she mentally screamed. I mustn't think...got to get to Macburl's...run... Her lungs sucked in humid air and she held the stitch in her side. She had to keep running. Those men...whoever they were...were after her. Terror as she had never known pounded through her viens. She slipped and fell heavily to the ground. She lay there panting. She listened. There was nary a sound. She struggled to her feet and began to walk. Slowly she picked back up into a run. The trees began to thin, and she could see the lights of Macburl's home shining like a resuce becan. She pounded up the steps to the door. She banged on it, screaming,

"Mr. Macburl! Please be home! Mr. Macburl! Help! Help!" Suddenly the door opened and she fell into the house. Mr. Macburl and his wife Carmelita, were instantly by her side.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She scrambled up, her eyes balzing with white-yellow light.

"It's mum! Our house...hooded men...an explosion...white hands...!"

"Slow down. Take a deep breath. Calm down." Carmelita said, helping her to a chair. "Now, what's wrong?"

Lizzy gasped for breath. How to tell them...?

"It's..it's...my house...my mum...men in hoods...My mum and I were watching a special on dragons and suddenly they came. Out of the night, 8 men wearing cloaks and hoods...Mum told them that trick-or-treating was over for the night...they said something...a tall one laughed...he raised a wand and said, "I know of the girls powers. Give her to me, and I shall spare you..." Mum laughed, said the "child" had no "special powers" and slammed the door. Then she ushered me to the back of the house. 5, 10 minutes passed, then a horrible explosion. I was knocked into the wall. I hit my head. I felt...heat...creeping under the door. I opened a window, leaped out and began to run. I remember...the cold white hands...that horrible laugh..." she suddered and fell silent.

Carmelita and Tam looked at each other. "There's only one thing to do."Tam said. She looked at him her eyes still blazing. "We need to see Dumbledore. Immediatly."

"Who's Dumbledore..?" she asked. "One of the most powerful wizards of this age. He is a head-master at Hogwarts."

"I've heard of Hogwarts..." she said, watching him preparing a bag. "But..?"

"We're leaving as soon as possible." he said, answering her unasked question.

"But...?"

"Those men will be after you," he said, pulling on some goggles. 'And their not friendly."

"Who are they?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her. He held her gaze. "They are Death Eaters. Servants of...well...You-Know-Who."

She gasped and clappedboth hands over her mouth. Her hood fell off, exposing her hair in it's afro state. Hehanded her a pair of goggles. "Hurry. We're taking the motercycle."

>>>A half-hour later...

She shut her eyes tight, and grasped Macburl around his waist. He laughed. "What, never been to the ocean before?"

"I've been to the ocean, I've just never been over it..." she whispered, clinging to his shirt. He laughed again and steered the motercycle above the lowest clouds. "Look!" he cried pointing, "Whales!"

She kept her eyes shut as they roared on through the night. In her lap was a bag. She had managed to convince him to go to her school so she could pick up a few things. The bag held her wand, some robes, a book or two and her cat, Sabrina. Sabrina was a tabby with a sweet personality. But she had to be coaxed into the bag and Lizzy had had to hold on tight to her when they took off. Sabrina hated motorcycles. Now Sabrina was calm and relaxed. Lizzy wished she could feel the same, but nothing would ever be the same again...

>>>Another half-hour later...

They touched down in a forest, thick with trees and bushes. They sat in a clearing and had a quick meal. She ate without really tasting what she put past her lips. After a few hours of rest, they were going again. They were over Kent now and the towns looked like minature villages that you could play with. Slowly her eyes drooped closed and she slept on his shoulder. Just as the sun reached it's zinth, they saw a large castle in the distance.

"Next stop, Hogwarts!" he shouted, throwing the throttle full steam ahead. They zipped past a large, black lake, a Quidditch stadium and greenhouses, before touching down on the sloping green lawns. As she dismounted, she noticed abunch of students, all wearing black and either red or green. She clutched her bag and quickly followed Macburl as he walked up the stairs and entered the grand place.

>>>Review please...


	3. Dumbledore and a Hat

The Demon Princess….

Chapter 3…

* * *

"Woooooowww…." She breathed, looking in awe at the gargoyle that spun away to reveal a spiral staircase. She stepped on, accompanied by a stern looking middle-aged witch that Macburl called McGonagall, and Macburl. As the staircase wound its way upward, the feeling of safety increased, until her eyes were no more than their normal blue, with an occasional spark of light. As the satircase stopped, they got off, and entered a study. Well, it was more than a study, it was a library, an observatory, a lab, a museum and an attic all rolled into one. The man that sat behind an old mahogany desk was even more amazing. A beard, white as snow, snaked down to his waist and his blue eyes with life even though he looked as though he was a hundred years old. Yet, she felt great power emitting from him and the feeling of safety multipled.

>>>Dumbledores P.O.V. (point of view...)

McGonagall had sent word up that an old student of ours, Tam Macburl had showed up with a friend of his that needed help. Of course I told her to show them up. McGonagall entered the room first, as prim and proud as she could be. The next was our Head Boy of 1986, Tam Macburl. I was always proud of that boy. I wondered how he was doing now-a-days. Hadn't heard much from him since he moved to Ireland...but the person that entered the room next captured my full attention. It was a tall young woman who was clutching a large purple bag. Out of it, poked a cat's head, an orange robe sleeve, and the tip of a wand. Her hair was covered by a hood, but her eyes and face were exposed. Her eyes_...did they just spark_?...were blue and hopeful. She sat down in a chair as Macburl came forward and shook my hand. I smiled.

"Still wide-eyed and bushy-tailed, hum, Squrriel?"

"You got that right!" Macburl laughed. "Listen, I came because the daughter of my friend needs help." He gestured to the girl. "Her name is..."

"Elizabeth Gardener, but everybody calls me Lizzy." she said, her voice soft and husky. She turned to Macburl. "I can speak for myself, sah."

>>>Narrator's P.O.V...

Lizzy sat the bag down as she spoke. Sabrina immediatly squirmed out and began to explore. "Sabrina!" Lizzy reproched. "Come here." To McGonagall's and Dumbledore's astonishment, Sabrina came. She jumped up in Lizzy's lap and curled up.

"Does she always do that?" McGonagall asked.

"Why, yes. I guess I'd never thought about it before."

Before McGonagall could question Lizzy to death, Dumbldore interruppted. "Now, why don't you tell me excatly what happened."

Lizzy gulped and looked into his warm blue eyes. She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Have you heard of _charge demons_, sah?"

He leaned forward. "Yes, I have." She looked shocked for a second, then continued. "Have you heard of the king, Static, that was..."

"Stripped of his title, his lands, his powers and sight? Yes." She looked shocked for a few more seconds this time.

"Have you heard of his wife and daughter?"

"He had a wife and daughter?"

"Yes, sah. That is where this tale truly starts..."

She told of the forbbiden romance, of his love, of her laughter, of their happiness. Of their marriage, of their honeymoon, of the birth of a child that upset the very balence of the cosmos. She told of the treachery of his younger brother, whom had been jealous of his brother's victories in life and ruling. She told how her mother had been devastated by his disappearance, and how she had found out that the most honored man in the charge demons territory had fallen so hard, and how she had sweared never to love again... Of her childhood and of the power she held within herself. Of Halloween night that year, the men, the final laughter of her mother, the cold white hand creeping from underneath the large sleeves of the robe...

She shuddered and fell silent. Dumbledore looked more grave than ever. He and McGonagall held a whispered conferance.She casually strached her ear, tuning in to what they were saying.

"...it's too late in the school year. They would know if she had just joined or not..."

"My dear professor McGonagall, that is not the point. The point is that she finds safety within the walls of Hogwarts, as long as we are here."

"Yes, that may be true, but what happens when he-who-must-not-be-named finds out she is here? He probably wants her as much as Harry Potter himself..."

"I understand that McGonagall, but we must make allowances.."

"Allowances? _Allowances?_ This girl has upset the very balence in the cosmos. I wouldn't be surprised if that lightning power wasn't the only one she had!"

'McGonagall! Is it our postion to place blame upon her? If she has come seeking shelter, we shall give it."

"What about uniforms? How are we going to get them?"

"She'll just have to borrow some until we can have some ordered."

"But who is tall enough to accomadate her..? Oh."

Dumbledore nodded. Lizzy quickly scratched her ear the other way, turning off her ears.McGonagall hurried out, yelling as she entered the stair-well, "Shoo! We want no evesdropping poltergists around here, thank you very much!" There was a loud raspberry and an evil cackle, then no more. All that could be heard was McGonagall's crisp foot-steps echoing away.

Dumbledore turned to the two guests. "May I offer you something to drink? I'm afraid you've missed lunch, but.."

"Yes," Lizzy said. "A Butterbeer, please."

"Same for you, Mr. Macburl? Or perhaps something stronger..?"

"A Firewiskey would be wonderful."

"I didn't know you drank Firewiskey..." Lizzy said, sounding surprised.

"When you've been though a night like last night, you can drink whatever." He saw the eager look in her eyes and said, "Not you."

* * *

>>>Downstairs in the Gyffindor commonroom... 

Harry yawned and stretched. Then he sank even deeper into the plush warm arm-chair by the fire. Ron was sprawled on the floor munching a Chocolate Frog. Hermione was studying a star-chart with Angelina Johnson. They were both giggling over something when Professor McGonagall marched in. Harry sat up straight, and half a chunk of Chocolate Frog fell out of Ron's mouth. The whole comman room went quiet.

"This doesn't look good...' Lee said in a spooky, low whisper. Lanvender gave him a whack on the head. A few of the girls giggled.

McGonagall looked straight at Angelina and Hermione. "You two, Professor Dumbledore requests that you see him in his office immediatly. Angelina, you are to bring one of your old uniforms." Puzzlement was etched onto the faces of the pair as they stood and Angelina went up the stairs and to the right. She came down a few minutes later carrying a robe, shirt, tie, skirt, socks, and shoes. They left without saying a word.

Almost instantly, the room began buzzing with the gossip of what they had been summonded for. Harry and Ron looked kinda nervous. What was McGonagall up to...?

* * *

Lizzy began to hum a song to herself as she waited for McGonagall to come back. Macburl and Dumbledore were revisiting the old days and laughing. She surprised herself by humming this particular song. She couldn't even remember what sound-track it was from. Softly she began to sing... 

_"When the cold of winter comes,  
starless night will cover day,  
in the veiling of the sun,  
we will walk in bitter rain._

_But in dreams..."_

Wait she remembered now. It was the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. 'Darn! I never really did like it...mum did though...' Tears prickled in her eyes, stinging with remoreslessness. She scrubbed at her eyes. She felt some one watching her. She looked up to see Macburl and Dumbledore looking at her. "What did you stop for?" Macburl asked. "You sing beautifully."

"You're drunk." she said, shortly. "You know I can't sing. I sound like someone strangling a duck with a rusty wire."

Dumbledore laughed. "I on the other hand, am not. But I would like to hear how the song ends...so if you please..."

She took a deep breath, her heart pounding like a drum, looked at the floor and continued.

_"But in dreams...(echo..But in dreams...)  
I can still hear your name,  
And in dreams...(echo..And in dreams...)  
We will met again._

_When the seas and mountains fall,  
and we come to end of days,  
in the dark, I hear a call...  
Calling me there,  
I will go there...  
And back again..."_

She stopped, blushing furiously. The last note faded away into nothingness. "See?" she said looking up. "I sound like-"

"Like you really know how to sing." finished an unfamiliar voice. Lizzy screamed, leaped up into the air spilling a hissing Sabrina to the ground, whirled in mid-air and was about to strike with lightning...when Macburl hit her from behind. She went flying right into the feet of the person who spoke. A tall, african girl looked down on her, a really puzzled expression on her face. "I'm Angelina..." she said, still looking at Lizzy. Lizzy scrambled to her feet and tried to aplogize, but the look on Angelina's face silenced her. They stared at each other for a few minutes, then Angelina dropped her uniform.

"Oh, great." Lizzy murmured, putting her hands to her head. She didn't feel the protective covering of her hood any longer. Her hair, in connetion with last night's horror, had not chilled out. Meaning that it was still static-y and frizzy and just plain crazy. She grabbed her hood and pulled it up over her head in one swift motion. "How did you get your hair like that...?" Angelina said, totally awed. "It's a genetic thing." Lizzy said, blushing furiously. "I'm, like, really sorry."

"What for? I mean, you didn't do anything..."

"I almost did something-"

Macburl cut in. "She almost whacked ya because she has had a hard night and...well, you just freaked her out."

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault at all, I'm just a little bit paranoid."

Angelina smiled at her and Lizzy smiled back. McGonagall frowned at Lizzy. "Miss. Gardener, Miss. Johnson, Miss. Granger, please sit."

All three girls sat. Macburl gave Lizzy a wink of confidence. She gave a shy smile at him and looked back at McGonagall. "Miss. Gardener, we are about to accept you into Hogwarts. Granted, you will have to keep a low profile, which means keeping your hair under control." Lizzy gluped and tried to push her hair flat. It wouldn't go. She pushed harder. It bent downwards, but sprang back up. She gave a growl of frustration and attacked her hair with both hands and her wand. After a few minutes of struggling, she sat up, her hair completely flat and she was sweating. She smiled got into her chair and her hair went _poof!_ She groaned and collasped in the chair. Hermione giggled and explained that she had a potion that would help her with her hair.

"Thanks...ummm.."

"Hermione."

"Thanks, Hermione!"

"No trouble at all."

McGonagall cleared her throat. Lizzy turned to her and saw an old tattered hat in her hands. She stuck it on her head.Everything went black. Suddenly, she heard a voice echoing inside her head.

"_Well, now. Many things occupy your head of late. What's this? A cozy house, a home. A school...a face of a friend...cold white hands...a fire...terror unbridled...now, qualities of yourself float to the top. Smarts,(humm..an award in potion brewing...) shy, hyper at times...hummm! What's this...? Power beyond normal...ah..you're not mortal are you?"_

_"Ummm...no..I think...I'm not full human if that's what you mean." _she murmured.

_"Hmmm...you're different, no mistake. A truly unique young lady. I believe that your powers will most prosper in..._**GRYFFINDOR! **This last word was bellowed to the small office. When McGonagall took the hat off her head, she was smiling. Lizzy looked rather sheepish. Angelina and Hermione were smiling very wide. McGonagall gave her the uniform and before she knew it, she was being escorted down the stairs and through the corridors of the school. Soon, she was in front of a portarit of a fat lady dressed all in pink.

"Unicorn horn!" Hermione said. The Fat Lady opened up and they entered the common room. Gryffindors almost instantly surrounded them and were clammoring for an answer. Hermione ignored everyone and pushed Lizzy up the stairs and to the right. Angelina stayed downstairs and keep the crowd occupied. Hermione steered her into a room that had 5 draped beds, 5 trunks and a window view. One had lavenders hanging from the poles, another had pictures of Orlando Bloom hanging everywhere. Another had books everywhere, and another was nice and neat with a stuffed animal on the pillow. The last one was empty and Hermione said, "This is your bed. The bathroom is in the door next to Lavender's bed. Towels and stuff are already in there."

"Thanks..." she said, sinking into the bed and Sabrina leaped out of the bag and curled upon the pillow. "Now, I don't want you to go about wandering. You stay in here today."

Sabrina mewed but stayed. Hermione had a quick double take but then she walked out. Lizzy opened the door and stepped into the most elegant bathroom she had ever been in.

* * *

>>>Was this long enough! Tell me things that you would love to see happen in this story... 


	4. A Random Chapter

Sorry it took so long, but my computer had a virus…ugh. Demon Princess now!

* * *

now I'm gonna insert a song... 

**My Lullaby (**Simba's Pride)

_Sleep, my little Kovu  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king _

I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp  
His daughter squealing in my grasp  
His lionesses' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

So you found yourself somebody  
Who'd chase Simba up a tree

Oh, the battle may be bloody  
But that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby

Scar is gone... but Zira's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar

Joy of vengeance!

Testify!

I can hear the cheering

Kovu! What a guy!

Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!

* * *

The bathroom was more than she had ever seen and she stood there, gasping with wonder. It was mde of white marble and had red and gold rugs on the floor where slippage was most likely. The tubs were large and deep, almost like something you would see in a palace. She went to one of the biggest which was the the size of a queen sized bed and had many taps with different colored handles. She closed curtians around it and turned on one of the taps with a blue handle. What came out was water and bubble bath that was a deep blue/violet and smelled of blueberries. She smiled and looked around at all the taps. She was gonna enjoy this...

* * *

Hermione sat in the Common Room, studying her Astronomy textbook, but she was having trouble concentrating. That new girl was different, she had to admit. The girl had the strangest eyes that she had ever seen...dark green with flashes of light...Angelina came in, and collasped in the armchair next to her. 

"Gryffindors are the worst gossips ever." Angelina groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hmmm..." Hermione said, still studying the star constellations charts for northern and southern hemopheres.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Angelina asked, looking into her face.

"Mmm-um"

Ron looked up from devouring a Chocolate Frog and laughed at the expression on Harry's face as he realized that he misspelled a conplicated ingedent for his potions essay. Harry nawwed on the end of a quill and glared at Ron. Neville sat in an airchair near the fire and chewed his lip, trying to figure out what he was trying to write about in the potions essay. Nobody paid any attention to Lizzy as she desended the steps with a book in hand. She had changed into red pajamas with gold leapord print. She walked over to the fire and sat on the rug. She opened her book and began to read. Neville didn't realize that she was there and accidently kicked her. She gave a small jump, and turned to look at him. He smiled nervously at her, then looked back to his parchment. She returned to her book.

"What's the main properity of the Bungle poison?" Neville asked in complete panic, to no one in particular.

"The Bimleburn root. It knocks people out within two minutes depending on the weight and height. The average knock out time is one minute or thirty seconds.Then the venom of the Madagascar-Hump frog shorts out the lungs, then the heart, then the brain. Then the juice of the Acideono plant dissoves the body and all that is left is the skeleton." Lizzy said, quickly and quietly. Neville looked up.

"Could you say that again, but slower?" Lizzy repeated herself, but said it slowly and a little bit louder this time. Her voice was just loud enough for Hermione to hear her. Hermione looked up. The look on her face was confuzed and puzzled. She put aside her book and walked over to her.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, kneeling next to her.

"Huh..? Oh, I was #1 in potions at my old school. Guess I know a little too much, huh? We're fifth years, right?"

"Yes, and that potion is a level 7. Professor Snape didn't tell us all that about it. He just said that it's main properity was the Bimbleburn root. You're very good."

"Thank you." Lizzy returned to her book. Hermione looked with interest at the cover.

"What is that book?"

"Oh, it's one of my all time favorites. It's a fantasy called "Abarat." It's about a girl named Candy who hates her life and decides to change it..." she spent the next ten minutes explaining the book's twists, turns and complicated plot. "So, basically, Candy has the soul of a princess inside her and she needs the princess's help to save the 25 islands of the Abarat."

"It sounds like a very intersting book. May I borrow it...for a short time?"

"Of course." Lizzy handed her the book and looked around at her surroundings for the first time in many minutes. The Gryffindor commom room was large, spaccious. There were many students there, although it was past 10:30. Many were laughing and talking and just being kids. They didn't need to know...

Harry looked with interest at the new girl sitting on the carpet in front of the fire. Her gaze was intelligent and spoke of a higher power. He was intrigued. He stood up and walked over to her. She didn't see him and when he said, "Hey," she jumped. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hi. Sorry, I space out a lot. I'm Lizzy."

"I'm Harry.You like the common room?"

"Oh, yes, it's definately bigger than my old one."

"What classes are you taking?"

"Oh, the usual, Potions, D.A.D.A, History of Magic, you know." He laughed and asked if she played Quidditch.

"Who doesn't?" she laughed. Talking to Harry made her forget of the tragedy that had taken place no more than 24 hours before. This was a wonderful school.

* * *

The next day near the dungeons...

* * *

Lizzy headed to her class after lunch, Potions. She hadn't met the Potions master here yet. She wondered if he was nice or something. As she stood outside the classroom, she spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione, arguing with a silver haired boy. She wandered over and heard the boy call one of her friends "Mudblood". Her eyes began to glow and her hair crackled with static electricity. She clappedherhands to her head and scolded herself.

"No, no, no! Don't get angry! Control yoourself!" When she was calm,she swept over to the boy, and treated him to her glare that sent bullies crying to their mommas. He backed up and looked away. He was made of sterner stuff than she thought. She intesnifed her stare and sent him cowering behind his huge friends that were basically gorillas. She turned back to Hermione and Harry and smiled.

"He's a jerk," she said. "Don't like him any."

"Hardly anyone does. His name's Draco Malfoy." Harry explained.

"More like the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!" said Ron. Everyone around him laughed, the memory of last year, when Malfoy had crossed Moody, the D.A.D.A teacher. Lizzy laughed, the vision that she saw hilarious. Just then, the door swung open and the students began to file into the classroom. It was dark and dank, Lizzy was sort of turned off. Snape looked up from his desk as everyone gathered around a cauldroun.

"Today you will be making the essence of Sleeping Death. The supplies are where they've always been and I shall grade you as if this was the O.W.L's exam."

Lizzy followed Harry and Ron to the student's supply store and got everything she needed. While everyone chopped and diced their daffodil roots, she ripped them up and threw them in the cauldroun,and almost instantly added the unicorn spit. The effect was smokey and she waved aside violet colored smoke and continued with her potion making, noticing that she was drawing the eye of the teacher. His stare made her very uneasy and she almost put the smashed slug in before the ice cube. When the rest of the class finished, she had been done for fifteen minutes. She bottled her potion and placed it on his desk for grading. When she turned back to collect her things and leave, Snape stopped her.

"That was a very unothrodox way of making this potion, Miss...?"

"Miss. Gardener. It's the way I've always made it, sah."

"I see. Well, you'll find out tomorrow if yourmethod has any say in my classroom."

She gave a slight incline of her head, and dashed out of the dungeon before his stare made her hair cackle again.


	5. Evil song and Potions master

hehehehehehehehehehehehe...!

* * *

The next potions class, Snape stood in front of the class with a potion in his hand. Lizzy looked completely confident that it was hers. 

"Only one of you in this class managed to make the potion correctly." Snape snapped. He began walking amoung the students, glaring at some trouble-makers. "Congradulations, Mr. Malfoy." He set the potion in front of Malfoy, who smirked broadly.

"WHAT!" Lizzy bellowed, leaping to her feet.

"Miss. Gardener, kindly take your seat before I give you a detention. And five points taken from Gyriffindor for your outburst."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT POTION ISN'T HIS! IT'S MINE!"

"I think fifteenpoints, this time. Take your seat."

Lizzy glared at the evil potions master.Then she glared at the evil freak with blonde hair who stole her masterpiece. She then growled and sat. She was so angry, that, unbidden, her eyes started glowing. Snape looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She gasped and jumped up. She grabbed her bag, and under the pretense of tears, ran out of the classroom. She kept her eyes down the whole way up to the girls bathroom. She only ran into a few other students who were late. She raced into the bathroom and slammed the door. She then locked it. Breathing hard, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and to her dismay not only were her eyes glowing, but her hair was standing on end as well. She mashed her hair down, growling empty threats at the teacher and at Malfoy.

"Alohamora." said a voice from outside. Hermione entered, and smiled at Lizzy. "Professor Snape asked me to come and find you. You have a detention for next Saturday." Hermione looked apologetic.

"I can stand the detention," said Lizzy, her eyes going normal again. "But I cannot stand having that injustice done to me. Malfoy will pay, and he will pay dearly."

* * *

The next morning, thankfully, was the weekend.Lizzy took her essay for Charms outside, where the air buzzed with the sounds of early fall. She settled down next to a tree, near the lake. She scribbled for a few seconds, then looked up when she heard feet approach. It was that nice girl from Hufflepuff, what was her name...ah! Luna. Luna Lovegood. Luna sat next to her and pulled out a magazine. She smiled rather dreamily at Lizzy before plunging her nose into it. Lizzy smiled back, and returned to her Charms essay. 

"So, how are you?" came Luna's soft voice from behind the cover of the _Quibbler_.

"I'm fine, except that I've got detention with Snape tonight in the dungeons. I'm really starting to hate that guy."

"Yes, I'm starting to think that he is in on the Juix Verse."

"The what-?"

"The Juix Verse. A secert society that intentionally lowers students morals so they can brain-wash them into performing sacrifices to the Juix god. Chickens have been used, but there's talk of their using gnomes."

"Gross."

"Indeed. Oh, here comes the Gryffindor Qudditch team." Seven scarlet clad players were trooping out of the castle and onto the lawn. What..? Malfoy and his friends had followed them onto the lawn. They followed them all the way into the Quidditch stands. Lizzy quickly got up and followed the followers.

"I'll watch your stuff." Luna called after her.When she got into the stands, she saw the Gryffindor players up in the air, but the Syltherins were in the stands, singing a song that sounded very rude.

"_..And that's why the Syltherins all sing:  
Weasley is our king!_

_Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is out king!"_

Rowdy laughter followed that, from a whole bunch of Syltherins that had obviously gotton there before Malfoy and co. Lizzy snorted. How crude. She had a sudden spark of inspiration. She snuck off along the undersides of the Qudditch stands, her eyes glowing with mischief.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. Revenge and A Visit

Uh...yeah. Sorry I took so long to update...I'm sorry!

* * *

Dedicated to all of my faithful and patient reviewers...plus Daniel Radcliffe! _So hot..._

-(I saw the 4th movie again last night! You-Know-Who freaks me out!)

* * *

Segment from "Popular" from the musical "Wicked" 

_"Popular...  
You gonna be popular!  
I teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce...Oo!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear,  
How to fix your hair,  
Everything that really counts  
To be popular_!"

* * *

As Lizzy tiptoed under the Slytherins, she pulled out her cherry wood and unicorn tail-hair wand. A devil smile crossed her face. She gave a shudder of mischief. She reached the section where Draco was...she smiled another devil smile. She noticed all of the metal that was on the seats, and realised that she didn't need her wand. As she tucked it away, she held out a hand. It suddenly glowed as lightening flickered across her fingers. She leaned forward and dragged her fingers across the metal beams, magnetizing them! 

She snuck away, snickering quietly, so as not to arose unwanted attention. When she arrived back to Luna, she collapsed, howling her head off.

"Is something funny?" asked Luna in her normal dreamy way.

Lizzy nodded, breathless from laughing so hard. She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and picked up her Charms essay. She completed it with a flourish, and sat back, watching the Quidditch stadium. Any minute now...Suddenly, screams of fury and bewilderment echoed across the lawns, coupled with curses and the occasional spell.

"I had a dog and his name was BINGO!" said Lizzy, punching her fist into the air. She started to do her "YAY" dance, which included disco moves while sitting down. "Oh, that was rich! RICH!" she collapsed with laughter again, causing Luna to actually look up from her magazine.

"Lizzy, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better," she replied, watching the Gryffindor students coming out of the stands, laughing it up. Harry and Ron were walking up to the castle, when Lizzy hailed them.

"Hey, Ron! What happened?" _As if I don't know...ha!_

"Lizzy! Luna! You won't believe it! When we were finished with practice, the Slytherians were getting up, right? Well, Malfoy and his closest allies couldn't! They were stuck to the benches! When we were leaving, the others were trying to free them, but it looks like they're stuck good!" Ron and Harry started howling again. Lizzy joined them with enthusiasm. Even Luna giggled.

"I wonder how they will be freed." Luna mused as they all started to walk back to the castle.

"I have a feeling it's gonna take awhile..." said Lizzy, smirking as she looked backwards at the Stadium.

* * *

The gossip around the Common Room that night was that Malfoy had finally gotten freed. Professor Flitwick had loosened him and Hagrid had pulled him free. His robes were ruined. 

Harry and Ron were telling the story again and again to anyone who would listen, which was the entire Grffindor house! Everyone laughed when Ron described Malfoy's face when he found he couldn't get up. Lizzy still was laughing the hardest.

Hermione was slightly disturbed by Lizzy's constant laughter. She remembered the conversation that she and Lizzy had. _"Malfoy will pay, and he will pay dearly." _That's what she had said. Hermione looked at Lizzy. She looked so smug and satisfied. _Did she do that to Malfoy? How did she though? It must have been a fairly powerful spell..._

She noticed that Lizzy was going up the dormitory stairs. She put her advanced Potions book on the chair and followed her. As she came up to their dormitory, she saw flashes of light from underneath the door. Curious, she opened the door quietly. Lizzy was standing in the middle of the room, lightning emitting from her body at all places.

Hermione closed the door, completely freaked out by what she had seen. What had happened to her? Was it a curse? What was happening? Hermione slowly opened the door again. Lizzy was completely normal and she was gathering up her pajamas.

"Hi, Lizzy." said Hermione, stepping into the room. Lizzy gave a slight jump and turned.

"Oh, 'ello Hermione." she said, smiling. "I was about to get ready for bed."

"So," said Hermione, going over to her bed and sitting on it. "What do you think of what happened to Malfoy?"

"That was absolutely hilarious! Can't you just imagine it? Him, stuck like a pig! Hahahaha-HA!"

"Do you have any hypotheses about what happened?"

"No. Do you?"

"It was almost as if they were magnetized..."

"Really? That's strange." Lizzy opened the door to the bathroom and went in quickly. The door slammed, leaving Hermione alone. She smiled.

* * *

Lizzy sat on a chair, breathing heavily. That was too close. If Hermione had stepped into the room a few seconds earlier...She had almost blown her cover. She had come of age that night. 

For each charge demon, the night they were born is very special. The stars in the heavens are in a particular order, and whenever they repeat themselves, is when the charge demon comes to age. Coming of age for charge demons means that they get all of their powers. They become as powerful as they will ever be. Their powers develop in one short burst of electrical charges, hence the lightning emitting from Lizzy. Some come of age early, some late. The latest one was 55 years of waiting, waiting before he could use his powers to their full extent.

Lizzy had come of age that night, a few seconds before Hermione stepped into the room. Now she could use her powers indefinitely. Now she was at full strength and power. Now...now she would have to work harder than ever, seeing as she was undercover, and now not only her eyes would glow when she was mad, but her whole being. Now not only would her hair frizz with static, but it would also send out shocks to defend her.

She pulled at her hair, staring at herself in the mirror. The red streaks had faded in the past couple of years. Now they were prominent and it looked as if she had gotten yellow streaks in red hair. How was she gonna explain this? Hair-dye job gone hay-wire? Prank? Dare? What was she going to do?

* * *

Lizzy had settled with a hair-dye-job-gone-hay-wire story, and was lying in bed. Everyone else was asleep. She sighed, then got up and went over to the window. It was a cloudy night, maybe a storm was coming. That would be so sweet. 

She saw a streak of lightning. She smiled widely. Wonderful a storm. But that streak was traveling slower than what was normal. And it seemed to be coming this way...omigosh!

It stopped right outside the window. Lizzy saw a face staring at her. But it wasn't just any face.

"Daddy...?" It was him! She recognized his features from the pictures her mum had kept around the house. His eyes were gone though...

"Elizabeth...?"She heard him speak although the window was closed. She quickly opened it, and reached out. She touched her father on the arm. He grasped the hand. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth!" He pulled her out of the room, and into his strong embrace. She hugged him tightly.

"Daddy..." she whispered. She couldn't believe it. "Where-? How-?"

"You came of age, didn't you?" he said, smiling at her.

"Yes, how did you know, dad?"

"A charge demon can feel if his flesh and blood has come of age." he replied. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth. Look at yourself. Where are we, by the way? Where's your mother?" He looked around blindly, hoping to hear her voice.

"We aren't in Ireland anymore, Daddy."

"Then where are we?"

"England, Daddy." her voice was steadily dropping to a whisper.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's...she's gone...Daddy."

"Gone...? But...? How...?" Lizzy started sobbing, her voice cracked and strained.

"He took her! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He took her!"

"He took her prisoner? What are we sitting here for, then? Let's-!"

"No Daddy. Took her _life_." That simple statement seemed to drain everything from Static. He sank to his knees in the air, as if he had been standing on a floor. He was supported by nothing, yet there he sat.

"Opal..." he murmured, letting go of Lizzy. "Opal..."

"Daddy?" she fell to her knees too. She hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Daddy. I'm still here. I'm still here. Don't leave me, Daddy. Don't leave me." Static stared ahead, not responding to the hug of his only child. He just sat there, drained of everything.

"L-lizzy...?" she heard from the open window. Gasping she turned around to see Lavender staring at her. "Lizzy? What-what are you doing? Who's that?"

"This is all a dream!" snapped Lizzy, glaring at Lavender. "Go back to your bed and go to sleep!" Lavender suddenly stiffened, staring blankly ahead, she turned and walked out of Lizzy's sight.

"Elizabeth..." whispered her father. Lizzy turned back to him.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I wasn't able to protect her. But I can still protect you. Elizabeth," he grasped her hands, staring into her eyes. At that moment, his eyes cleared and once again shone with lightning power. Then it faded. "Elizabeth, if you ever need me, call. I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye." There was a suddenly prick on her flesh. She gave a slight jump, but didn't move.

With a final hug, he deposited her back in her room. He turned and flew off, from the direction he came. She looked at her wrist. There was small star there.

"Good-bye...Daddy."


End file.
